


Sepucuk Surat dan Senjata Api

by kenzeira



Series: kurooakaweek 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kenapa kau diam saja dicium lelaki sialan itu? / [#KurooAkaWeek - Day 3: Despair]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Kuroo mengusap moncong pistolnya menggunakan kain perca.

“Aku tahu kau seorang polisi, tapi apakah kau harus membersihkannya di saat seperti ini?”

Tak ada maksud tersembunyi dari balik pertanyaan Daichi, sama sekali. Kuroo bisu sejenak, tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Daichi lantas memutar kursi ke arah meja bar, memesan sebotol bir bulan, kemudian dituangkan ke dalam gelas miliknya dan milik Kuroo. Kuroo menghitung, sudah berapa sloki ia meminum minuman memabukkan itu? Tapi aku belum mabuk, pikirnya. Jadi tidak masalah.

Moncong pistol terlihat mengkilat. Kuroo lalu meletakannya di samping gelas. Mendadak ia merasa perlu menjawab—atau, atau ia memiliki jawaban paling bagus untuk pertanyaan Daichi barusan. “Aku harus membersihkannya. Dia bakal menemaniku minum-minum.”

Daichi nyaris tersendak. “Pistolmu?”

“Ya, pistolku.”

Pistol tersebut tampak biasa saja. Standar. Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa selain fungsinya yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa atau melenyapkan nyawa—atau di antara keduanya; yang terpenting dari itu semua ialah si pistol mampu menghentikan kejahatan, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu ketika moncongnya meledak memuntahkan pelor ke udara (kemudian, sambil terkencing-kencing, para perusuh berlari kelimpungan sebelum akhirnya ditangkap—khusus untuk penjahat kelas kakap, peluru bakal meluncur melintasi betis, atau paha, atau perut, atau kalau sedang sial, dada, sehabis itu mampus tanpa perlu dipenjara).

Seperti pedang bermata dua. Kuroo tersenyum gamang.

Daichi nyaris mabuk. Tapi kesadaran masih ada. Satu pertanyaan lain di luar kendali akal sehatnya terucap tanpa terasa. Kuroo seakan dikutuk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

**.**

**.**

Akaashi berselingkuh.

Atau, demikianlah yang tertangkap mata Kuroo sore itu. Ia melihatnya tengah tersenyum manis (senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Kuroo enggan mengakui, tapi senyum itu merupakan senyuman bahagia, terlebih ditambah rona kemerahan dikedua pipi dengan mata yang agak menyipit). Akaashi tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi lelaki itu justru tersenyum begitu indahnya kepada lelaki lain. Hatinya semakin terbakar tatkala melihat tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Dan berciuman di stasiun kereta.

_Siapa lelaki sialan yang berani menciummu itu?_

Kuroo tidak berani meminta penjelasan saat itu juga. Ia takut akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengarnya, demi Tuhan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan Akaashi—bagaimanapun caranya, Akaashi yang harus berpisah dengan lelaki sialan itu. Kuroo hilang akal. Ia menenggelamkan diri bersama botol-botol minuman. Rokok-rokok, batang demi batang, bungkus demi bungkus. Ia tak henti ditegur atasan di kepolisian karena lalai dalam menjalankan tugas, membuat satu-dua penjahat berhasil kabur. Dalam keremangan hatinya yang perlahan semakin pekat itu, Kuroo nyaris kehilangan pekerjaan. Dan kewarasan.

Akaashi biasa saja. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak terlihat seakan tengah menyembunyikan dosa. Tak ada yang berubah. Ciuman tetap terasa manis, persanggamaan tetap menggairahkan. Tapi dalam sudut pandang Kuroo, Akaashi terlihat begitu berbeda. Ia selalu dihantui bayang-bayang persetubuhan yang mungkin saja dilakukan Akaashi dan lelaki sialan itu tanpa sepengetahuannya, bayang-bayang Akaashi yang mendesah-desah karena digagahi lelaki lain … Kuroo tak mampu lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia selalu gagal melanjutkan percintaan. Ia selalu berhenti di tengah jalan—bahkan sebelum batang keduanya berdiri tegak. Semakin hari, bayangan mengerikan itu semakin jelas.

Kuroo merasa tersiksa. Dan ia semakin tersiksa melihat Akaashi yang seakan tanpa dosa.

Lagi, untuk ketiga kali, Kuroo memergoki Akaashi tengah berjalan-jalan bersama si lelaki sialan. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya; api kemarahan. Ia tergiur untuk meledakkan kepala si lelaki brengsek itu, berkali-kali kalau perlu. Sampai mampus. Sampai isi kepalanya berhamburan. Kuroo mengusap pistol yang tersemat di sabuk kanannya. Hendak ia keluarkan, hendak ia letuskan. Tapi tidak dilakukannya.

Ciuman selalu terjadi di stasiun kereta. Akaashi selalu mengantarkan kepergian lelaki itu.

_Kenapa kau diam saja dicium lelaki sialan itu?_

Kuroo menangis. Ya, ya, ia memang secengeng itu, tak peduli pangkat atau jabatan, tak peduli apa pekerjaannya, tak peduli, tak peduli. Ia tetaplah seorang lelaki; yang punya cinta dan berharap cintanya utuh sempurna. Namun cinta itu terkoyak entah rupanya. Kuroo menahan rasa sakit di dada, berdenyut-denyut liar. Kedua bola matanya memerah. Ia seakan hendak memuntahkan sesuatu—barangkali serpih demi serpih hatinya yang terkoyak itu. Ia sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Kuroo menunggu. Akaashi pulang setengah jam kemudian. Ia harus meminta penjelasan, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak ingin kembali dihantui bayang-bayang mengerikan itu, ia tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan Akaashi bukan karena keberadaannya, melainkan karena keberadaan si lelaki sialan. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Akashi memandang heran.

“Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini.”

Air matanya meleleh. Bajingan sekali.

“Tetsuro-san, aku—“

“Apakah aku saja tidak cukup?”

Akaashi bungkam.

“Jawab aku, Keiji.”

Akaashi menelan ludah. “Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya.”

Api semakin bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Kuroo menerjang marah. Matanya semakin merah. Akaashi mencoba melawan, menjerit-jerit, namun bibirnya segera dibungkam. Kuroo tidak tahu … kenapa melihat Akaashi memberontak membuat akal sehatnya semakin lenyap. Kabut di dalam kepala menebal sedemikian rupa. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan begini jadinya. Tubuh Akaashi bergetar. Air mata meleleh di pipi lelaki itu ketika ia mendorongnya ke dinding, melucuti celananya, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bercinta.

Akaashi memohon. Kuroo menusuk tanpa ampun.

Kemudian, dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar—begitu serak, serak sekali, Akaashi mengatakan sesuatu yang keji padanya; jangan sentuh aku.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu, Keiji, bagaimana bisa. Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Kau. Jangan salahkan aku. Kaulah yang memulai bencana ini._

Akaashi terisak. Kuroo ingin sekali mendengar kata maaf dari lelaki itu. Ia sungguh ingin mendengarnya, penyesalan Akaashi dan janji-janji bahwa Akaashi tidak akan kembali melakukannya lagi. Tapi kata maaf itu tidak juga terucap. Akaashi seakan membuat Kuroo menjadi tersangka yang melakukan dosa.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali mencintaiku._

Kedua tangan Akaashi seakan hendak mencengkeram dinding. Menahan rasa sakit.

“Rasa sakit di tubuhmu tidak sebanding dengan luka yang kau torehkan padaku, Keiji.”

Akaashi semakin terisak. Kuroo melepaskannya. Lelaki itu jatuh ke lantai, meratapi entah apa. Kuroo berdiri memandang. Pistol ia keluarkan dari wadahnya, ia usap ujung moncongnya. Ia kecup. Sepasang mata Akaashi membola. Kuroo tersenyum gamang. Ia arahkan pisol itu ke dahinya sendiri. Aku mau mati, ucapnya lirih. Namun Akaashi segera menerjang, memeluk, memohon ampun. Pistol jatuh dan terseret ke kolong meja.

“Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.”

Akaashi menangis. Kuroo menangis. Keduanya terisak.

**.**

**.**

_“Aku ingin kau berpisah dengannya.”_

_“Aku akan berpisah dengannya.”_

_“Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke manapun. Aku akan membangun rumah makan kecil dari uang tabunganku, kau hanya perlu menjaga rumah makan kecil itu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi di kantor, aku tahu kau lelah dengan segala tetek-bengek permintaan klien.”_

_“Aku akan berhenti.”_

_“Gajiku cukup untuk membiayai hidup kita berdua. Aku berencana membangun rumah makan untuk simpanan masa depan, dan agar kau tidak bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri di rumah.”_

_“Ya, aku tahu.”_

_“Apa kau mencintaiku?”_

_Akaashi diam sejenak._

_Kuroo menunggu._

_“Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuro-san.”_

**.**

**.**

Kuroo tahu Akaashi sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Terlebih ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja nakas, surat yang ditinggalkan Akaashi bersama dengan kepergiannya. Dalam surat itu, Akaashi memohon maaf karena telah berdusta. Kuroo tahu Akaashi berdusta. Ia hanya tidak ingin menganggap kata-kata cinta itu hanya sekadar kata-kata. Ia ingin tetap memercayai bahwa Akaashi memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Tapi lelaki itu sudah tidak mencintainya.

Kuroo seharusnya tidak memaksakan kehendak. Sebab, penyesalan tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana selain pada keputusasaan. Dan penyesalan sudah tidak berguna ketika semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi di luar kendali. Akaashi memutuskan untuk pergi. Menemui ajal. Menggunakan pistolnya. Pistol Kuroo.

**.**

**.**

Pertanyaan Daichi yang setengah mabuk adalah kutukan.

“Kau sangat menyayangi pistolmu. Bukankah pistolmu yang merenggut nyawa Akaashi?”[]

**10:12 PM – 23 March 2017**

 


End file.
